candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zimvader42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Candle Cove Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Abysmal Things page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Magegg (talk) 23:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) -- Haha, well, what has been recently added about the unused characters, locations, and plots wasn't me. You will have to ask PyroGothNerd about the recent information. However, the information I did add (such as possible SEBTAW episodes, character information) I found on TV Tropes, and CandleCoveIncident. Hope that helps. c: PirateJet (talk) 19:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay, as for as I know Candle Cove was never a real show, it was used for a horror story (click here to read it) which developed into a creepypasta which people then started making fan-creations of. However, even though the creator of the story says the show never existed, some people claim to remember seeing it, then images began surfacing. Eventually, this wiki was created. A lot of people just make up what's on this wiki, even the wiki creator said it's just for fun...so if the show turns out to be real we're all going to be VERY busy revising this wiki. ....If it's not real, we could make it real if we wanted >:) Heck, some of the episode descriptions, you can tell they're made up by Creepypasta fans. That's why I added that alternative version to "The New Ship . Sorry I couldn't be any more helpful. I'm surprised to see that PirateJet actually uses sources. I'm going to have to actually check those out, and figure out if they're legit. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) -- Ma'am, actually. I'm a girl, but thank you for the compliment. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) -- Well, I'm sorry about that. I did not come up with everything, though. Some parts are based on fan-made creepypastas, and some things were already here before I even saw this wiki or read the creepypasta, like Poppy. If you want to do a series based on this wiki, you could say that it is based on the wiki. Just a warning, though, the guy who wrote the original creepypasta has copyrights for it, so you'd probably have to track him down and ask him. His name is Kris Straub. He writes horror stories on Ichor Falls. He apparently is also a web cartoonist. Hope that helps! PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:52, September 8, 2013 (UTC) -- Thank you for helping stop those vandals from wrecking this wiki. I was able to block them and revert their nonsense, so hopefully that's the last of that crap. I mean really, what could you gain from deleting all of the information from the character's pages... but seriously, thanks PirateJet (talk) 21:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Nice job. I like the Sand Lands. PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Just a thought, you should probably make a page about the snow people in snowflake land. Are they made of snow, or just called that because they live in the snow? Something to think about. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:40, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Also one for the cactus people would be good, too. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's neat (imagines Bannanas with googly eyes on them) Maybe the Earl of Wax could be a shadow person...and then on the show they used shadow puppets to show the shadow people PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hold on....the Banana king had been implied to have been in other episodes, including the episode Milo. I switched to it being atheory about why he doesn't appear after "Milo" but if you don't want it to be a "theory" then you can change it. Of course, if you are going with him officially being dead, try to think of what episode the characters find out (as maybe a brief mention) or how else his death would have been revealed (such as through interveiws). PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:34, September 23, 2013 (UTC) .....Don't stay up so late....say where do ''you live?PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:51, September 23, 2013 (UTC) "Spanish" as in live in Spain or Mexico? Also, if you sleep well, that's good. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll let you handle those areas so I don't mess that up. I just figured Candle Islands was the capitol since...well, they're the biggest and named "Candle Islands" in "Candle Cove." Cutlass Islands just seemed like a place where pirates would be, since they're named after a pirate weapon. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) -- Well, you should ask PGN about the Merpeople, she made them so it should be her call. :) PirateJet (talk) 18:23, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I was hesitant at first, but it's okay. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) It's alright, I'm okay with it. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, no. Dr. Mort is FAR worse than Dr. Heartfelt. I just thought the Tarantula Crew needed a Doctor, so I made him sound like someone you would never want to have as a doctor, just for fun. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) HOLY COW I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!!!!PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:26, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You're coming up with most of the disturbing stuff for the show XD Probably for the best, I was starting to get a little too cheerful with my creations. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Wait...Piratejet is a girl?! ...It's hard to tell on the internet. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:25, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know him in person, so I wouldn't know if Piratejet is busy. I have college and some other things, but try to at least check the wiki every day. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) You saw what Piratejet said, right? Try not to add many more characters, it will seem weird since there's only two seasons and a low budget. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:50, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you run out of things to do, I found a Care Bear wiki in really bad shape, so if you watch a bunch of care bears episodes... PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) You could also add categories to help organize the wiki. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ...I'm not kidding. That wiki needs help BIG TIME. Besides, the main characters may have been overly cheery, but the main villains were pretty good (considering they were from the 1980's) (Besides, you went to the My Little Pony wiki, maybe someday Care Bears will get a big revamp, too.) XD Suit yourself. Me, The Care Bears wiki is such an unorganized mess I feel like I need to do something, mostly out of pity. (some troll put on two pages that the characters were mermaids....and no one had fixed it) PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ....because I...(dramatic pause)...CAAAAARE!!!!!! (Intended to be a Care Bears Joke.)PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) You tried. It wasn't too bad. At least you used a pun. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just a thought, if you only had 2 more characters to add, 2 should be fine, just try to keep their descriptions short or something, or make sure to include low-budget design in the description. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Also, you could make more information about the characters ou already made. EX: What exactly did they use for Joes worm...probably shouldn't think about that before dinner, though. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you know anything about this picture? I found it on some pages mentioning Candle Cove, but apparently it was also used in a video about another creepypasta about puppets, so I don't know for sure if it's Candle Cove or not. I'm hoping it's not actually from another creepypasta, because I think it would be great to put somewhere on the wiki. I'm trying to do more research but...the creepypasta wiki is crammed full of stuff, it could take forever. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, we could but we've got a few too many characters as it is...maybe try to pass it off as an extra or something? Or just put it somewhere on the wiki and leave it to people's imaginations? I'll come up with ''something. PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC)